


Trust in You

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1-Dynamics/Trust, Season 1, Sheith Month 2018, Training, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Early on in their time as paladins, Allura tests them with a new exercise.“So…” Shiro raised a brow as he stared straight into her eyes, “This is basically a trust fall mixed with the maze.”“If that’s what you call it on your planet,” she agreed as she watched them share another look.“Nope,” Lance spoke as he waved his arms, “Still not trusting Keith with this. Nope, no way!”“Lance,” Hunk started only for the guy to back off as Lance crossed his arms, “Man…”“No.”Allura felt her anger rise. This is exactly why they needed the bonding and the exercises. If they couldn’t trust each other here, how would they do so in battle? A moment of hesitation could get them all killed. About to open her mouth, she was interrupted by the Red Paladin.“I’ll go first,” he stated without a moment of hesitation, “Let’s go.”





	Trust in You

“Explain this again.”

Allura sighed as she stared down the new paladins. They were nowhere near close to what she had hoped. Keith and Lance couldn’t even get along. Pidge and Hunk weren’t very good at the exercises. Shiro was having big issues with his own panic attacks and problems. It was a miracle they hadn’t perished already. As it was, all five were sprawled out on the floor, collapsed from their latest fail with the gladiator. Allura could see that the reason they’d failed was that none of them could work together and trust each other as they needed to.

“We were training and _someone_ didn’t want to work with us,” Lance scowled as he glared at Keith, who bristled.

“Well, you’re the one-”

“ENOUGH!” Allura shouted as she heard the other three groan, “As paladins, you must trust in one another. In fact, we have an exercise just for this.”

“There’s an exercise for everything,” Pidge responded as she moved from her spot, getting up stiffly, “So what is it?”

“What you’ll be doing is,” she started to explain as she led them up to another training room nearby, walls high with a platform above, “And that’s how it’ll go. If you trust each other enough, you should be fine.”

“Yeah, but this is-” Lance paused as the words settled in, “ _Should be fine!_ What do you mean, ‘Should be fine?!’ I am not trusting dropout for anything. He’ll get us all killed.”

Allura was almost about to sigh and scold the Blue Paladin when she noticed Keith and Shiro sending each other glances, almost as if speaking with their minds on the matter.

“So…” Shiro raised a brow as he stared straight into her eyes, “This is basically a trust fall mixed with the maze.”

“If that’s what you call it on your planet,” she agreed as she watched them share another look.

“Nope,” Lance spoke as he waved his arms, “Still not trusting Keith with this. Nope, no way!”

“Lance,” Hunk started only for the guy to back off as Lance crossed his arms, “Man…”

“No.”

Allura felt her anger rise. This is exactly why they needed the bonding and the exercises. If they couldn’t trust each other here, how would they do so in battle? A moment of hesitation could get them all killed. About to open her mouth, she was interrupted by the Red Paladin.

“I’ll go first,” he stated without a moment of hesitation, “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Shiro called out as he pressed his hand to Keith’s shoulder, just like they always did as Allura watched, “Are you sure? I mean-”

“I’m sure, Shiro,” she noted that his expression softened a bit as a small smile curled his lips, “I trust you. You’ve never given up on me before. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” the older man nodded after a moment, so Keith walked to the platform where a blindfold and special earplugs waited for him. Making sure that he put both on, Allura started the program just as Shiro got onto the platform. Two gladiators appeared from the floor as Shiro braced himself in the room nearby, a wall not unlike the one in the used on the cyropods.

“Two of them?” Hunk stared at her and back to the room as their weapons, both swords, charged up, “Are we...Should we do two? I mean, maybe there should just be one for now.”

“You’ll never get better if you don’t push yourselves,” she stated evenly as she watched them on the screen in front of her, “Okay, Shiro. It’s time.”

The robots rushed at Keith. Shiro looked panicked for a tick before he took a breath and told Keith how to move. Keith listened to him effortlessly as he ducked, swiped left, pushed forward with his bayard, jumped up, dove, and slashed out at the machine to his back. It exploded in a burst of light. At the same time, the other smashed its sword into Keith’s hand, sending the bayard flying to the far edge of the platform. Shiro froze for a bit, just as Keith ducked and moved backward.

“Shiro!” Keith called out as he took another handful of steps back, “Come on, Shiro. You can do this. I need your help.”

About to call the program off, in fear that Keith would truly fall off the platform and get hurt, Allura noticed Shiro snap back to full attention as he commanded Keith once again. The smaller man jumped and rolled to his right as the machine’s weapon hit right where he had been ticks before. The Black Paladin directed Keith to his bayard, which he grabbed and activated once again. A few doboshes later, the second was defeated too. Allura grinned as the two walked off the platform together.

“That’s how you do it,” she stated pointedly at the younger three, “Good job, Shiro, Keith.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t have done it without Shiro’s instructions.”

“And I couldn’t have done it without Keith listening to me.”

“In other words,” Allura smiled softer than before, as perplexed by their bond as she had ever been, “You trust each other.”

“Always,” they stated at the same time, both with a knowing expression on their faces.


End file.
